


Never Alone

by WritersKitten



Category: Canada (Hetalia: Axis Powers) - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were supposed to spend your Christmas holidays with your family, but then you heard Matthew was going to spend his Christmas alone, as his family apparently had forgotten him again. Secrets are uncovered, as well as feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Party

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Christmas Fluff with Matthew, so this is the result. There won't be many chapters, and none of them will be long.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz  
> Emily and Rebecca (c) Katrine Laclyon  
> You (c) You

“Are you coming to the party, _____?”

You smiled at your two best friends, Emily and Rebecca. The three of you were walking home from your last day of work at the small, cosy cafeteria just down the street. It was 24th of December, and you were looking forward to spending the time with those closest to you.

“No”, you replied, still smiling, as you tucked your hair behind your ear.

“Why not?” Emily asked. “I know you don’t usually go to parties and big celebrations, but it’s our last day together before the holidays!”

“I enjoy parties”, you replied, “but I have other plans.”

“Like what? What could be more important than your best friends?” Emily inquired, pouting a little.

“I believe it is that boyfriend of yours”, Rebecca said, smirking a little.

You felt heat rise into your cheeks. “He is not my boyfriend!” you exclaimed. “We’re just good friends. That’s all.”

“Just good friends”, Emily teased. “Because good friends drop by the place you work nearly every day to have the lunch there, right?”

“He likes the food we have there!” you argued, your cheeks still flushed.

“I think he likes you.”

“For once I believe you’re right”, Rebecca agreed.

You glared at the two of them, before huffing. “Believe what you want. He said he will be spending his Christmas at home, because his family apparently forgot about him again, and I don’t think anyone should be all alone during this holiday.”

“That’s sweet of you”, Rebecca replied as they stopped by the entrance to the complex in which your two-rooms residential lay. “Then we’ll see you over the holidays.”

“Merry Christmas!” Emily hugged you, burying her face in your neck for a moment, before pulling back, beaming at you, despite her earlier sober mood. “Have a nice time with your boyfriend, and don’t get laid, okay?”

“Would you-” You broke yourself off, feeling your cheeks heat again. “He is not my boyfriend!”

Emily laughed, before pulling Rebecca off and waving over her shoulder. “Merry Christmas!”

You glared after them for another second, before turning to the entrance of the complex, finding your keys and unlocking, before making your way up to your flat.

You slipped off your shoes, before grabbing the bag you prepared earlier that day. Just to be on the safe side, you checked that you had everything, before putting on your shoes again, locking yourself out of the flat and rushing down, already having forgotten everything about the party Emily and Rebecca had been concerned about.

The walk took about twenty minutes, but you did not mind it the least. As you walked, small snowflakes began falling from the white sky. You had a feeling this would be a magnificent Christmas.


	2. Surprise!

_Matthew Williams_ the sign said.

You grinned to yourself as you pressed the doorbell. You heard it resonate through the house, soon followed by Matthew’s footsteps. It always surprised you how quiet he was able to walk. You had tried to sneak up on him more than once, but he always noticed you before you got as far.

The door swung open and you faced one piece of shy Canadian.

“_____? What are you doing here?” Matthew asked.

“Surprise!” you said, smiling. “I came to keep you company, since you were going to be alone this Christmas.”

Matthew stepped aside, letting you in and shutting the door behind you. “I thought you already had bought tickets for the flight back to _____ [home town]?”

“Well”, you replied, dropping the bag at your feet so you could take off your jacket. “I cancelled it.”

“… What?”

“Of course, my parents were a little sad I would not be coming home this Christmas, but when I told them the reason they understood very well. So, here I am!” You grinned at him, placing your hands on your hips.

Matthew was still looking as though he was trying to get a grip of the news.

You frowned. “You’re happy, right?”

He blinked. “Of course! I was just… surprised, that’s all.”

“Good, now, can I stay?”

“Yes, sure. I didn’t expect company, so I have nothing fancy prepared.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly, before leading you into the living room. You stopped dead in your tracks the moment you entered.

“Nothing fancy?” you repeated. “This is practically _nothing_!” There was the usual clean floor with the fluffy carpet and the small coffee table. It had a tiny, red tablecloth with golden ornaments on it. There was fire at the fireplace, but no stockings. White curtains hang in the windows, and there was _no tree_.

“Yeah, well, I-”

“We have to get a tree! And something to decorate with! No way am I letting your house look this sad in _Christmas_!” you exclaimed.

“I have a box in the basement”, he replied, taken aback by your reaction. “As for the tree-”

You grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the entrance, handing him his winter jacket, hat and gloves. “You go get a decent tree. I’ll fetch the decorations.”

He made no protest, only put on the clothes and shoes, took his wallet and disappeared out. The moment you closed the door behind him, you quickly made your way to the door leading down into the basement. You switched on the lights in the stairs, carefully descending into the darkness down there. Thankfully, there turned out to be a lamp down there, so at least you got some light while searching.

It took you hours – at least that was the way it felt. There were so many boxes there containing all kinds of things, from guns that long since were outdated, to funny costumes that appeared to be real. You found one coat that had dark dots all over it, but when you realized it actually was blood, you quickly put it away.

In the end, you found what you had been looking for. The box was light enough for you to carry up the stairs, but heavy enough to leave you exhausted when you dumbed it in the living room.

Carefully you opened it, just in case there was something breakable in it. As you picked out what was in it, you decided there would be need for all of it. The whole house should be reeking of Christmas spirit!

You exchanged the white curtains with red ones, put porcelain angels in the windows, found a proper tablecloth to have on the coffee- and dining table, and you found candles in candlesticks shaped like reindeers. It was kind of endearing. You put up beautiful lush green garlands with white Christmas stars and ribbons.

At one point, you began humming softly to yourself. You put up two stockings by the fireplace and lit the candles on the tables and in the windows. In the box you found a figurine of Father Christmas – not the American one – which you placed on top of the refrigerator, along with two reindeers.

There was also a very nice Christmas wreath in the box. You decided to hang it at the door, and just to add to the mood, you found two torches which you placed outside his door. Afterwards, you sat down in the living room, admiring your work and waiting for Matthew to return.


	3. The Tree Arrives

He returned half an hour or so later. He entered so quietly you did not notice, and when you did, he was standing in the doorway to the living room, a slightly dreamy smile at his lips.

“How long have you been standing there?” you questioned.

“Not long”, he promised. “Where should I put the tree?”

You pointed out a spot on the floor, where you had prepared the stand. He nodded and disappeared outside just as you got up from the couch. Shortly after, you heard him tow the tree inside. The branches scraped against the walls, but soon enough it was standing in the corner of the living room.

From the box, you brought the last decorations, and together with Matthew you put up the baubles, small straw angels and fragile porcelain birds. From your bag, you brought a box of small chocolate decorations that could adorn the tree until they threw it out.

When you finished, you stepped back, admiring your work. Matthew had put up the lights. He switched them on, making the room light up with the warmest of lights. You could not help the small gasp at the beauty of the tree.

Matthew came to stand beside you, also admiring it. The light gave his hair a warm glow, and it reflected in his glasses. The look on his face nearly made you melt on the spot. It was as though he had taken a step back in time, once more being only a child looking forward to Christmas.

_That boyfriend of yours_ … Rebecca’s words replayed themselves in your mind, and your cheeks heated. Hurriedly you turned away so Matthew would not notice. To cover up, you headed back to your bag and dug around in it for needlessly long, before you brought out the presents you had brought. There were two for Matthew, one from your parents and two from your friends. You put them under the tree. Shortly after, another present had joined yours, but this one from Matthew.

His hand brushed against yours as he got up, and you quickly glanced at him.

“I bought some food while I was out – if you’re hungry”, he said quietly.

“A little”, you admitted. Well, actually, you were _very_ hungry, but you could wait.

You followed the Canadian into the kitchen and leant against the bench while he began preparing food. In a matter of minutes, the sweet smell of food tingled your nose, making your stomach rumble. You peered to the different kettles he had at the oven. There was sauerkraut, golden potatoes, sauce, and in the oven he was heating some kind of meat.

“It smells delicious”, you commented. Your stomach empathized with growling again.

Both of you laughed a little. “I just hope it tastes as well as it smells”, he then replied.

“No worry. You know I’ll eat it anyway.”

“That’s what worries me.”

Again you laughed. Afterwards he asked you to lay the table. You did your best, and you had to admit that it looked rather nice, especially after you lit a candle and placed it in the middle.


	4. Confession Made

The food did taste deliciously, and you teased Matthew by saying he must had taken a course in French Gourmet-cooking. He blushed at the praise, looking even more adorable than usual. Once more you thought of Rebecca and Emily’s comments to your relationship. _No_ , you decided. Matthew was only your friend.

After you ate, you did the dishes together. He washed, and you slipped the plates, glasses, cutlery and kettles into the dishwasher. Eventually you finished, and Matthew told you to go wait in the living room. Curiosity biting you, you did as you had been told.

You sat in the couch, tucking your feet under yourself as you waited. The minutes snailed by, and all the time you heard clinking of plates, glasses and cutlery.

After about three minutes, there was nothing but silence from the kitchen. Then Matthew appeared in the doorway. “Close your eyes”, he said.

“Why?”

“You’ll see. Just close them.” You obeyed. “And no peeking.”

“You’re no fun”, you replied, even though it was teasingly.

You heard him enter and put something at the coffee table, before you felt the weight of him beside you as he sat down.

“Now you can look.”

You cracked one eye open, then the other. Standing before you, was your favourite cake. It was decorated with beautiful, golden ornaments and holly, and beside it stood a bottle of white wine. There was a small plate with chocolate, biscuits and other small, tasty things – you even recognized some from the cafeteria you worked on!

“This is amazing!” you exclaimed, before throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. “I thought you said you hadn’t much planned?”

You noticed he was blushing when you pulled away. “I bought it when I was out for the tree”, he replied. “I’m glad you like it.”

You felt your heart flutter, but kept yourself from hugging him once more. Instead, you reached out and cut two slices of the cake. One for you, one for Matthew. You handed him his plate, before digging into your own slice.

“You dropped everything just so you could spend the Christmas with me”, the Canadian said softly, not looking at you. “I didn’t know anyone would do that. Thank you.”

You glanced at him, a little surprised, but then smiled fondly. You placed your plate back on the table, then reached out and took his face in your hands, making him look at you. His eyes widened in surprise, and again his cheeks gained colour.

“I would do anything for you”, you said gently. Carefully you brushed some of his hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. You swallowed a little, suddenly realizing what you were doing. You let go of him and began pulling back, but he caught you by the arm and pulled you even closer than you had been before. Your lips were nearly touching…

“I’ve never really said it”, he whispered, “but I’ve always admired you. You’re friendly, a little loud and bossy at times, but friendly nonetheless. You’re caring, you’re funny to be around, you’re beautiful, and you have the most magnificent laughter.” He paused for a moment, clearly looking for words. When he found them again, his voice was a little hoarse. “I’m really happy that you’re here, and there’s something I’ve meant to tell you for some time now. I-”

You did not let him finish. You interrupted him by pressing your lips against his, your hands clenching the fabric of his shirt. His arms wrapped around you, holding you in that warm embrace of his.

When you pulled back, you were smiling. “Merry Christmas, Matthew.”

“Merry Christmas, _____”, he replied.


	5. Good Morning

You blinked at the light that had decided to bother your wonderful sleep, before turning closing your eyes firmly, turning over and snuggle closer to the warmth that lay beside you.

Yesterday had been such a beautiful day. And night. After you and Matthew had finished your cake, you had each your glass of white wine. Then Matthew turned on a CD with Christmas songs – some modern, some new – and you had brought forth your favourite puzzle. It was a painted picture of a busy Christmas street; lighten up by warm light from the shops on either side. On the sky, there were some stars visible.

You smiled as you remembered how the two of you had sat there, piecing it together for the ninth or tenth time since you met the first time.

Afterwards you had cuddled up on the couch with a warm, fluffy blanket around you. For a long while, you just sat there in comfortable silence, once or twice breaking it by a comment. You honestly remembered very little of it, except the comfortable warmth of Matthew’s chest against your back. You had probably fallen asleep.

Realizing this, you frowned a little. If that was so, where were you now?

You opened your eyes and stared into the peacefully sleeping face of your boyfriend. Your heart skipped a beat at the sight, and you could not help it when your gaze slipped from his face to his naked shoulders and chest…

It took some while before your heart finally decided to calm down to a slightly steadier pace.

“Morning”, Matthew said softly.

You smiled at him.

He had cracked his eyes open, peering at you with sleepy, half-closed eyes, and there was a small smile at his lips.

“Good morning”, you replied.

Before you got the chance to do anything, he reached, put his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. For a second you were all stiff, but then you relaxed in his arms. It was indeed a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. I'd be very happy if you left kudos for me, and even happier if you left a comment. Thank you anyway, for taking your time.


End file.
